It Started With
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: It was funny: the thing that scared me most was not the knowledge that I had a demon trapped within me, but the thought of losing control and hurting those near to me. Like Lucia. A fluffy/angsty piece.
1. A Glance

**Distraction **is trying a new fandom –gasp- Though, to be honest, I wrote this a long time ago then forgot about it. Heh… So watch your heads, folks, because this piece dates back to 2008. Which means quality may vary.

You have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Yadda.

**-A Glance-**

_/"Even though I'm a freak with a demonic eye that'll do God knows what?! Can you still say you'll stick around knowing that?! Can you, huh?!"_

… _You're not a freak._

"_I gross you out too, don't I?"_

_No-_

"_Admit it!"_

_You don't. You could never._

"_You wanna break me? Well here's your chance!"/_

-x-

To say I was surprised when Lucia shot me would be an understatement.

Getting hit with the vaccine, whether from the bracelet Nahashi had given me or Lucia's gun, never really hurt; the feeling was more of a pat on the shoulder—like someone was wordlessly telling me "Your turn's up. Let me give it a shot".

Whenever I went Berserk, there was always that struggle for dominance between myself and my inner demon (I had come to call it Berserker)—a struggle I knew I couldn't afford to lose. That was why, taken by surprise, I did lose it for a split second.

I wanted to kill Lucia—to tear away her Light, to break her… Or, the Berserk part of me did, at least.

Then, I reminded myself of that image I had seen in Lucia's memory: the sad little girl who looked so very fragile as she begged me, _"Break it!"_

And I knew what I had to do.

I didn't need to break Lucia. I needed to _break her out_—out of the protective barricade she had constructed over the years.

I needed to make her happy.

-x-

_/"Come on… What are you waiting for?"_

"_**Break Her."**_

_How could I ever break something so precious?_

"_Do it!"_

_In that instant, I had to make a choice. I raised my arm, fingers ramrod stiff as though I was going to pierce flesh._

_I saw Lucia wince, close her eyes._

_Heard my own heart roaring in my ears._

'_SLAP'_

_My palm stung, but not as much as the thought of hurting Lucia did._

"_Cut it out, Lucia! I mean it! I told you I wasn't deserting you! So I'm not going to. Ever!"_

_I meant every word._

"_I mean… how could I? We're friends, remember?"_

_Her expression was a mixture of shock and sadness. "Sumire…"/_

-x-

That was when Lola appeared.

And I'm glad she showed up: she was a great cook despite her chocolate fetish and as talented with gadgets as Nahashi was.

The problem? Lucia had once again holed up in Nahashi's room and refused to speak with either of us. I knew Lucia didn't trust our newest tenant—old habits die hard after all—and I knew that Lola was a bit… "out there"—another reason for her avoidance. But still it bothered me.

I had a feeling she was avoiding me and me specifically.

Was it because I had almost lost it?

Because I had hit her?

Because she was ashamed of showing that moment's weakness?

"Hey, Sumire!"

I jumped, so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed the little blonde girl's approach. Lola smiled cheekily around the chocolate cigarette clenched between her teeth. "Am I interrupting something?"

I shook my head, prying my gaze from the star-studded sky outside one of _Venus Vanguard's_ wide windows and drew the heavy, velvet drapes back into place. "Not at all. Did you need something?"

"I don't think Lucia likes me very much."

Leave it to Lola to approach the subject in such a straight forward manner…

"That's not true! She's just… overly cautious. You did shoot at us after all."

Lola quirked an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, you two shot at _me _first."

She had a point…

"But I understand what you're getting at." She paused. "Something on your mind?"

I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired. "No."

The look she gave me was one of disbelief, but all she said was, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Then she grinned, twirled, and marched off to the storage closet she had claimed as her room.

Was it that obvious? Lucia and I weren't best friends, but usually, we did get along reasonably well. Now she wouldn't even talk to me.

I heaved a sigh and trudged to my room, though not before stopping in front of Nahashi's closed door. He usually kept it closed, but now it had an ominous, almost angry feeling about it.

"Good night, Lucia."

There was, as usual, no response.

-x-

"**Break her."**

_No._

"**Do it."**

_I won't._

"**BREAK HER NOW!"**

-x-

A gasp escaped my lips as I was rudely forced into consciousness; choking back a sob, I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest.

Why? Why was I still having these dreams—these nightmares?

It was funny: the thing that scared me most was not the knowledge that I had a demon trapped within me, but the thought of losing control and hurting those near to me.

Like Lucia.

There was a creak as my door opened and the silhouette standing there, dark as it was, was unmistakable: Lucia.

I opened my mouth to say something, but the words caught in my throat.

"… You should be sleeping."

_Why aren't you?_

Again, I found that the words wouldn't—couldn't?—leave my lips.

And then, she was gone.

The next morning, I got up and made breakfast as usual. Lola was up and eating a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles (how the heck did she stay so small with such a diet?), as usual, and Lucia remained in Nahashi's room, _as usual_. This routine had been going on for the past few days.

I was sick of it.

There was the _'click' _of a lock and, to my surprise, the Virus hunter herself emerged from Nahashi's room, fully dressed in her usual Lolita fashion.

She didn't say a word to either of us, her knee-high leather boots _'clomp'_ing as she walked past us and up the stairs. The door opened, and then shut.

"Me-_ow_!" Lola said, curling her hand so that it resembled a claw, eyes wide. "Geez, _someone _isn't a morning person."

I bowed my head, staring steadfastly at my breakfast even as it went blurry.

"Hey…" Her voice was gentle. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, willing myself to stop being such a baby.

"C'mon, Sumire, something's obviously bothering you."

Still, I didn't look up.

"… Well, when I showed up, you two were obviously in the middle of an argument, so… " Her tone was thoughtful now. "It must have something to do about that, right?"

Slowly, I nodded.

"You should go apologize or something!" Lola exclaimed. "Whatever it was that you two were arguing about couldn't have been that bad!"

"S-she obviously doesn't want to talk to me, Lola."

I heard Lola's chair screech as it was pushed backwards and tensed, fully expecting a lecture of some sort from the hyperactive blonde. When I felt two slim arms wrap around me from behind, I broke down—bawled like a baby on the younger girl's shoulder.

-x-

_I was cradling Lucia, head bent as I gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. And, yet, how could that possibly be me if I could see myself doing it? It was as though I was watching the scene through someone else's eyes._

"**Come, let us become one."**

_Of course. Not me—Berserker_

_Lucia's face was flushed. "What do you mean?"_

_Berserker traced a finger over Lucia's collar bone, exposed by the black, silk gown she wore to bed and I saw Lucia shudder._

"**Give me your precious Light…" **

_Then, Berserker looked up and met my gaze, eyes wild. _

"**Break her!"**

-x-

How long had it been since I had cried on Lola's shoulder—three days? I had lost track.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. All of my dreams since then had been like this latest one, although…

Why had Berserker and Lucia been so close?

… And why did it bother me?

"Hey, Sumiiirree," Lola called, barging into my room. "Aren't you going to school today?"

"It's spring break, Lola." I yawned, stretched. "No school for a while."

"Oooh, so you won't mind coming with me?"

"Where?"

But she was already bouncing around eagerly, demanding that I "get ready already!" I laughed, unable to resist doing so.

"Ok, ok! I'm getting dressed."

Moments later I was preparing breakfast for myself and Lucia. As I sat down to eat, Lola launched herself out of her room, a bright blur of colours as she rushed past me. There was a loud _'bang' _then several smaller ones that made me cringe before she was running back to her room.

"Uh, Lola?"

"Hurry up!" she giggled, emerging from her room a second time.

Deciding it was better to just agree with the girl then try and figure out what she was planning, I quickly finished my breakfast.

Just before leaving, I grabbed my gun and sheathed it in the hip-holster Nahashi had made for it.

"Lucia, I'm going out!"

-x-

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

I eyed the bobbing blonde tresses in front of me warily, wondering what exactly the girl had on her mind.

Lola half turned, but didn't stop or slow down, her smile mysterious. "You've got a job."

It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about. "We had a client? When? And why didn't you just tell me?"

Lola merely giggled as though she knew something I didn't, holding her arms out and twirling. "You'll see!" she sing-songed.

I ended up following Lola through town, picking up various food stuffs and growing more and more mystified.

By the time we started heading down a street that lead towards _Venus Vanguard_, carrying heavy paper-bags of groceries, I had had enough. "Lola! I thought you said I had a job!"

She blinked, "Yeah, I did."

"Well? Where's the Virus!?"

When she started laughing, I frowned. "I didn't say anything about a Virus, silly! I was talking about Lucia!"

NowI was _completely _lost.

"What?"

"You need to make up with her, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I have a plan!"

She struck a goofy pose, but I was too busy worrying to laugh. "A plan? And what exactly are you planning?"

There were so many things that could go wrong when Lucia was involved and I didn't want to make things between us even worse.

As if she could read my mind, Lola stopped mid-step and met my gaze. "Don't you worry! I'll fix everything. What've you got to lose?"

I tried not to sigh at that, really I did, but it slipped out anyway. "Nothing, I guess."

By the time we returned to _Venus Vanguard_, the sun was setting. Lola ushered me into my room immediately, promising to call me once everything was ready.

… And, after about a minute, there was an explosion.

Then, a voice that I hadn't heard take that angry tone in a while:

"LOLA!?"

Then gunshots…

And maniacal laughter that could _only_ be Lola.

By the time I had rushed to my door and reached for its handle, it was flung open and a blur of bright colours pushed past me.

I didn't have time to think because Lucia was suddenly standing in front of me, the cobalt eye that wasn't covered by an eye-patch narrowed into a glare, gun in hand.

"Move, Sumire. I'm going to kill our guest," she ground out between clenched teeth.

Behind me, Lola giggled, seemingly unaware of the danger she was in. "C'mon, Lucia! Can't you take a joke?"

"A _joke? _You just chocolate bombed Nahashi's room!"

I couldn't help but gape, wondering if Lola had lost it. "Why would you do that?"

"It was a joke," she repeated as though speaking to small children. "Consider yourself evicted, Lucia."

"Where the Hell am I supposed to sleep now?!" Lucia snapped, clearly at the end of her rope. Although she was angry, it was nice to hear her voice.

"This is _your _room isn't it?"

"Yes, but—" She stopped, shaking her head, and our gazes met for a split second. "UGH! Forget it. I'm going out to buy some cigarettes."

She turned on her heels and stormed out, _Venus Vanguard's _door slamming shut behind her moments later.

"Operation: 'get Lucia out of her room' is a success!" Lola grinned, walking past me. "Ok, I'm going to go cook dinner and start phase two."

With that, she skipped out of my room.

**-End Chapter-**

Let me know what you thought!


	2. A Touch

**-A Touch-**

Later that evening, I got a good look at Nahashi's room and cringed, not envying whoever got the job of cleaning up the sticky, chocolaty coat all of Nahashi's belongings had acquired.

I had just stepped out of the shower, and the smell of whatever Lola was cooking made my stomach growl. Following my nose, I started down the hallway that led between our room, Nahashi's and the bathroom to the kitchen…

… To run directly into Lucia.

Predictably, the towel I had wrapped around me floated to the floor.

And now I knew how a silence could be considered heavy.

"Sumire"—her voice was a bit higher than it normally was, gaze averted—"Watch where you're going." Quickly, I retied my towel, my face on fire.

Before I could even stammer an apology, there was an explosion from the kitchen, followed by the smell of something burning.

Lucia and I traded a look before rushing towards the origin of the smell.

"Owie…" Lola groaned.

She was clutching her head when we came in, her front covered in soot. I _felt _the anger radiating off of Lucia and cringed.

"What have you done?!"

Lola looked up, somehow managing to smirk at me without the infuriated Virus hunter noticing her, and whined pitifully, "Dinner was going great. I added some spices aaannnd boom!"

Lucia's eye narrowed, "Show me the spices."

The younger girl rose unsteadily and tottered to one of the cabinets near the doorway to the dining room and Lucia groaned before she could even pull anything out, "Those are Nahashi's things! How on Earth could you mistake them for cooking stuff?"

My heart went out to Lola, who cringed away from Lucia's tone. "Lucia, it was an honest mistake. Relax."

Then, the full intensity of her gaze was on _me _and I took a step back.

"An 'honest mistake'?! This is the _second_ room she's totally trashed! I swear…"

She trailed off, turning on her heels and storming out of the room, blue hair streaming behind her. "I'm going to bed. Disturb me and I won't hesitate to shoot."

I sighed, half relieved that I had made it out alive, half disappointed that Lucia was escaping again.

"… That _was _an honest mistake, right?" I asked, still unsure of what the smirk had meant.

Lola smiled innocently, "Of course, Sumire. Why would I want to add even more problems to your current ones? I'll have this all cleaned up, don't you worry."

I ended up getting dressed—when I returned to my mine and Lucia's room for clothes, it was empty—and making a sandwich for dinner.

It was a little a later when I opened the door to our shared room and stepped inside. I was moving to my bed when I heard a gun cock and froze.

"Who's there?" Lucia hissed.

As far as I could see in the dark, she was rubbing her face with her forearm, something that gleamed—her gun—clenched in her right hand and pointing directly at me. Her voice was off—had she been crying?

"It's just me, Lucia-san"

"Sumire…"

Her tone wasn't angry—just defeated. It gave me the courage to move closer to her bed so that I could see her better in the dark.

"Are you ok?"

She made an angry sound, quickly turning away from me. "I'm fine."

But her shoulders were shaking, so I turned on the lamp on her bedside table and sat next to her on the bed, causing the scent of roses and tobacco to reach my nose.

"Hey…" Gingerly, I reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder—the first time I had made contact with Lucia for about a week now besides the run-in earlier. A jolt of electricity traveled up my arm though it was like touching marble, cold and unmoving.

"Why are you here?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you _here_? With me."

"You're my friend. Of course— "

"Hah!" She looked up now, cobalt orb glaring directly into my eyes. "That's what they all say in the beginning. And then, they leave. All of them."

_Oh, Lucia…_

I pulled her to me, hugging her close; she went stiff at first, then relaxed, burying her face in my neck.

"Is… is that what's been bothering you all this time?"

"No."

Encouragingly, I ran my free hand through her hair, until:

"Why don't you hate me?"

I was honestly puzzled. "Why would I?"

"My eye—I lost control and that light…"

Oh, is that what happened when I passed out? Why would I hate Lucia for something she couldn't control? The idea seemed so ridiculous that I couldn't help but chuckle, causing Lucia to pull away from me so she could look at my face.

"Sorry." —I smiled at her—"It's just… why would I hate you for that? Do you hate me because I go completely Berserk sometimes?

She shook her head violently, "Of course not!"

"Well, there you go." I gave her a squeeze and, to both my surprise and pleasure, she hugged back. My heart jump-started.

_Calm down, it's just a touch. _

"Thank you, Sumire," she said quietly, her breath hot against my neck. "I'm glad you're my… friend."

Friend. I knew how hard it was for her to say that.

There was a pause for a moment in which Lucia simply rested her head on my shoulder and breathed, but as with all good things, it had to end at some point. Lucia pulled back, her porcelain cheeks a bit pinker than usual and said softly, "It's time for bed."

I nodded, embarrassed by my willingness to cling to the Virus hunter. "Oh, of course. Good night."

As I rose to leave, a cool hand caught my wrist. "Wait." I waited and Lucia's gaze dropped to the mauve sheets. "Do you mind… umm… sleeping with me tonight?"

I must have looked shocked because she actually _blushed _and said, "I meant in the same bed! You don't have to. I just…" –she met my gaze fully, a kind of loneliness in her eye that made my throat tighten—"Don't want to be alone right now."

I smiled, drawing her into another hug, "Of course, Lucia. I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd be glad to."

I snapped my mouth shut, horrified at what had just escaped my lips. Heat rushed to my face and I was sure my blush could have been seen even without the dim light.

And Lucia just laughed.

It was a quiet chuckle at first, but it quickly swelled into a musical trill that reminded me of wind chimes. I couldn't help but smile.

She wiped her eyes again, scootching over to give me more room. "You're a strange one, Sumire."

About an hour later, I was still awake, attempting to arrange my thoughts as I stared up at the ceiling.

_What are my feelings for Lucia?_

Seemingly out of the blue, the desire to foster a friendship with the stoic, blue-haired Virus Hunter had become a desire for something more meaningful—more intimate. Was it possible to fall in love with someone over night?

That sounded like something out of a fairytale…

I looked over at Lucia: she was sleeping peacefully, her expression one of the innocence that only came with sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath.

_Beautiful._

Directing my attention to the ceiling again—not that there was much to look at—I closed my eyes.

_/"__**Sumire."**_

_Berserker was sitting on a wooden chair, her legs crossed at the ankles. She stared directly at me, her crimson eyes glowing._

"… _What do you want from me?"_

_She rose, striding towards me. I tried to move away, but found I couldn't._

"_**It isn't what I want. It's what **__**you**__** want."**__ She stopped in front of me, stooping so that our eyes met, her hand stroking my cheek. I flinched.__**"What is it that you desire, Sumire? I can help you."**_

_What? What did she mean?_

"_**I speak of the human female, Lucia," **__Berserker purred, reading my mind. __**"You desire her, do you not?"**_

"_D-desire?"_

"_**Correct. I know a lot about desire, Sumire. Whether it is for power…" **T__he stroking hand dropped from my cheek to the side of my neck. Suddenly, Berserker was too close and the fact that she looked exactly like me wasn't helping. My heart sped up.__**"Or even lust for a warm body."**_

_The hand slid around to the nape of my neck, tugging me forward and Berserker leaned in further. I was frozen._

_She stopped when our lips were a mere centimeter apart and breathed, __**"You know where to find me."**__/_

I awoke with a start.

On instinct, I flipped on the lamp on the bedside table; the clock hanging on the wall read 12am—an hour had passed. That dream…

Was it a dream? Or was Berserker speaking to me in the only way she could?

I shuddered, remembering the all too real feeling of her hand caressing my cheek—of her hot breath.

Beside me, Lucia stirred.

"… Sumire?"Her voice was heavy with sleep, her eye half open."What's wrong?"

"I had a"—_nightmare?_—"dream, Lucia-san. Nothing to worry about."

I knew my smile must have looked forced because Lucia sat up and wordlessly pulled me to her. I buried my face in her chest, wondering when she had become so comforting.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

I shook my head 'no', relishing in the warmth of her embrace. It then occurred to me just where I had chosen to bury my face; her night gown _was _pretty low.

Cue intense blush.

"I've been having troublesome dreams myself," Lucia admitted absently.

Curious, I looked up at her, hoping my cheeks were their normal shade. "What about? If you don't mind me asking," I added quickly.

Her gaze became distant as though she was dreaming again, "Being… attacked."

"Attacked?!"

"Mhmm. By you when you go Berserk."

The way she said it… was I just imagining the wistfulness in her tone?

"Anyway, you should get some rest. Lola—" There was that annoyed note that entered her voice any time she spoke about the young blonde girl. "—wanted you to continue your training with the Vaccine."

"And you trust her?"

"No," Lucia snorted, releasing me in favor of settling back under the covers, "But if we're living together for a while, I guess I'll just have to keep a close eye on her."

When I woke up the next morning, Lucia was pressed against me, one arm thrown around my waist. How I managed to extricate myself without her noticing, I'm not sure.

I had a feeling today would be a long day.

And it proved to be true: after a quick breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes that Lola had whipped up ("Breakfast is the most important meal of the day; can't have you falling over during testing!") we all filed through Nahashi's room, cautious of the layer of chocolate Lola had yet to get rid of. The lab was just as the older man had left it.

As it usually was when Nahashi was present, Lucia erected the necessary barriers and stepped into the white-tiled room (casting venomous glances at Lola every now and then) while I sat on the chair in the very center of the room, the newly repaired bracelet around my wrist.

Lola handed Lucia her gun, her expression all too pleased. "Alrighty, this one's first. A special mix of my own creation and it's sure to impress." With that, she was behind the windowed wall that allowed her to observe what was happening without actually being a part of it.

Lucia merely 'hmph'd and cocked the little silver weapon, pointing its barrel towards me. "Ready, Sumire?"

Bracing myself, I nodded.

'_Bam!'_

I had closed my eyes, I realized, because when I opened them, the white room spun around me. I didn't feel any different than usual, and would have said so, but I found my mouth wouldn't open.

"Sumire?" Lucia's voice sounded so far away. "How do you feel?"

All at once, I found myself standing; power made my veins hum- made the hair on the back of my neck raise. Where was all this power coming from?

Lola was telling Lucia about how potent this particular Vaccine was, but her voice was a dull buzz in my ears as I flexed my fingers, gaining a delicious thrill from the way Lucia glanced from her to me and took a step backwards.

_She fears me. Good._

"Sumire, are you still in there?" Lucia tried again.

_Whoa, where were these sadistic thoughts suddenly springing from?_ I shook my head fiercely, attempting to clear both my thoughts and the haze that had settled over my vision.

"Sumire?"

Again, I wasn't aware that I had moved. I was only aware of the end product: Lucia's warm body was beneath mine, her hands pinned at the wrists by my own. I was gazing into a cobalt orb that was partially fearful and partially something else I didn't recognize.

And all at once, Lola was tugging me off of her, whispering "Not now!" so that only I could hear. I didn't grasp the meaning of her words, just let her lead me back to the center of the room, sit me down, and push a bottle of water into my hands.

"What just happened?" I asked, after gulping down half of the bottle. The feeling of being all-powerful had died just as quickly as it had appeared. Part of me was disappointed… and it scared me.

"I'm not sure…" Lola trailed off and began muttering about altering the mixture, though her expression was pleased. "Tell me: what was the Vaccine like?"

An involuntary shudder ran through me and I hugged myself. "I'm not sure. I couldn't concentrate hard enough to try and see if I had any new abilities. But... "I bit my lip, glancing at Lucia. "I felt really powerful. And there were moments when I wasn't aware that my body had moved. I'm pretty sure I wasn't Berserk though."

"Blackout periods, hmm…"There was more muttering from the blonde as she moved away from me, back to the other side of the wall."Sit tight for a minute. I want to try something."

Like I had a choice? I doubted my legs would support me if I stood up.

We both watched as Lola started taking vials of colourful, un-labeled (It was a mystery how she and Nahashi seemed to know what was what) liquids from the shelves. She had begun mixing them together when a movement to right caught my attention. I turned my head: Lucia had her own bottle of water and was drinking deeply, her hand unsteady.

"Lucia."

Was it my imagination or had she flinched before lowering her drink?

"… Yeah?"

"Sorry."

She chuckled, the sound uneasy despite her usual stoic countenance. "No problem. I wasn't hurt and you feel fine, right?"

I nodded.

"Okay then."

Lola chose this moment to come the testing room with a shiny new bullet in her palm. She offered it to Lucia who hesitated. "What's this one?"

"Mostly the Fire Element with some Wind," Lola explained. "Should make her physically stronger as well as faster."

Lucia frowned slightly, but loaded the bullet, pointing the barrel of her gun at me. The motion made my heart speed with a mixture of worry and anticipation.

'_Bam!'_

This time, I slipped sideways, out of the chair.

Just before I hit the floor, a plume of warm air rose to cushion me, preventing any injury and adjusting my position so that I was sitting up again.

"Perfect!" Lola squealed.

I raised a hand, clenching it into a fist and the air around it warped like a mirage as a result of the heat that it gave off.

"Test-run time!" Lola sing-songed, already ushering me towards the lab's entrance. "C'mon, c'mon."

Lucia followed at a slower pace

The moment we were outside, the words were leaving my throat, "_Wind, heed me"_, and I was airborne.

"Hold on," the blonde girl was calling from a hundred feet below me. "You can't just fly off!"

But I ignored her, performing a three hundred and sixty degree turn as I laughed.

_Flight!_

There was nothing in the world like the feeling of flight. You were so free; the wind in your face, pushing at your body, encouraging you to go even _faster_.

Just then, Lucia stepped out of _Venus Vanguard_, casting a wary glance to the air, and suddenly, an idea came to me.

I raised my right hand slowly, words of power welling from some unknown place within me in a whisper as I did so.

And Lucia rose with it.

_Flight!_

She didn't utter a sound, though she was pale as a sheet of paper by the time she became level with me—just kept her eye clenched shut.

The smell of her fear was _delicious_.

I winced at the unwanted thought, and smiled at my companion. "Welcome to the sky, Lucia. What do you think?"

_When did I stop adding a 'san'?_

"Er…"With the caution of someone handling a dangerous animal, the blue haired Virus Hunter opened her uncovered eye and looked around. For a moment, I thought I saw her gaze linger on me."It's… beautiful."

She was right. The sun was setting, colouring the sky pink and orange and red as it bid this side of the hemisphere good night. At the same time, you could see the moon, a faintly glowing orb that danced just above the rainbow the sun was creating; just waiting for it to set.

"What do you say we fly around for a bit," I asked, feeling unusually confident. "Check out the town from a birds-eye view? I can even test out the Fire Element." At the word 'Fire', a warm gust of air tossed our hair, causing Lucia to bob gently.

Lucia hesitated, and I could practically see the thoughts on her face as they crossed her mind.

_Was I in control?_

_Could I handle this?_

_Did she trust me to carry her and not let her fall?_

So I decided for her.

**-End Chapter-**


End file.
